Ihr liebt es euch zu hassen
by Heidi Spell
Summary: Hais-moi. Hais me moi. Aime-moi.   Lorsque la haine est un sentiment si fort qu'elle en devient un besoin, allant même jusqu'à se transformer en ce sentiment si opposé et pourtant si proche ...


Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

Je vous présente mon premier OS HPDM … :)

**Ihr liebt es euch zu hassen**

Hais-moi. Hais me moi. Aime-moi.

« Si seulement tout avait été différent - quoique non, finalement. Notre relation aurait été complètement dénuée de tout intérêt si nous ne nous haïssions pas de la sorte. Se provoquer à n'en plus finir, s'insulter, se frapper. C'est tout ce que nous étions, c'est tout ce que nous sommes : deux jeunes cons trop fiers, trop bornés et trop ennemis pour s'aimer. Et pourtant, personne n'aurait pu deviner que cette haine nous pousserait à nous désirer - puissamment, ardemment, encore et toujours plus fort. »

Harry venait d'achever cette phrase sur son morceau de parchemin lorsqu'un léger grincement ainsi que d'aériens bruits de pas se firent entendre. Il sursauta, et le petit encrier posé sur la table déversa le sombre fluide qu'il contenait sur les mots que le brun venait d'écrire. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, un léger soupir filant entre ses lèvres.

« _Tant mieux _», pensa-t-il. Il n'aurait pas aimé que quelqu'un puisse avoir l'occasion de tomber sur ces quelques lignes ; submergées par l'encre, ces phrases étaient en sécurité, à présent. D'autant plus qu'Harry n'était pas censé se trouver à cet endroit, au beau milieu de la nuit ... Mais il avait toujours considéré la bibliothèque comme une pièce apaisante (eh non, Hermione n'en était pas la seule locataire, contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient), et l'éclat de la lune qui l'éclairait durant la nuit, grâce à d'immenses fenêtres, lui donnait une atmosphère extrêmement particulière, une atmosphère que le Gryffondor chérissait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard - depuis des années, maintenant.

En effet, Harry avait à présent vingt-deux ans ; une fois la guerre achevée, il avait énergiquement participé à la reconstruction de Poudlard ; si les dégâts matériels avaient été réparables sans trop de difficultés, la longue période de conflits entre le monde sorcier et les Forces du Mal avait laissé sa marque dans l'esprit des sorciers - d'autant plus que la guerre avait brisé, déchiré en morceaux un très grand nombre de familles. Et Harry ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment d'abandon, d'insécurité, de désespoir. C'est ainsi qu'il avait pris la décision de rester à Poudlard afin d'y enseigner - l'école ayant perdu un certain nombre d'enseignants - la défense contre les forces du mal. A ses yeux, transmettre ce savoir en particulier était plus qu'une envie. C'était un besoin, un devoir, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pu laisser aux mains de personne d'autre.

Bien entendu, il s'était douté qu'il ne serait probablement pas le seul de sa génération à joindre l'équipe de Poudlard ; cependant, il ne s'était peut-être pas attendu à retrouver autant de sorciers de sa promotion. Le jeune homme plongea la main droite dans la poche de sa robe et en extirpa un lourd morceau de parchemin d'une belle qualité, orné d'écritures tracées à l'encre verte, sur lequel on pouvait lire les noms des professeurs actuels de Poudlard. Ainsi, Neville était devenu, comme tout le monde s'y était attendu, professeur de botanique. Luna avait suivi le mouvement et enseignait les sortilèges ; Hermione dispensait les cours d'arithmancie et George se chargeait des cours de vol. Cependant, un évènement inattendu s'était produit - Draco Malfoy avait rejoint Poudlard en tant que professeur de potions.

Draco Malfoy. Son pire ennemi depuis sa toute première année à Poudlard. Des années pendant lesquelles le blond avait tout fait pour le pousser à bout. Draco, l'égoïste, prétentieux, insupportable, capricieux, manipulateur et narcissique Prince des Serpentards. Celui dont il avait eu l'occasion d'entrapercevoir la part de faiblesse, de fragilité, de tendresse qu'il gardait enfouie au plus profond de son être, au cours de leur sixième année. La peur mêlée aux débris d'innocence qu'il avait pu déceler au plus profond du regard argenté serti de cristaux d'émotion liquide dévalant les joues pâles. Parce qu'il avait baissé les armes, cette seule et unique fois.

Depuis, leur relation ne s'était pas modifiée. Elle avait conservé ce mélange de haine, de rancœur, d'amertume qui la caractérisait depuis tant d'années. Cette provocation constante, cette volonté perpétuelle de soumettre l'autre, de parvenir à le faire plier. Rien n'avait changé, sauf, peut-être, une toute petite chose ... Car à ce moment-là, dans les toilettes de Poudlard, lorsque le sang s'était mêlé aux larmes, deux sentiments des plus opposés, et pourtant si semblables au fond, s'étaient liés également. La haine. L'amour. S'unissant pour créer une passion démesurée, mais cependant teintée d'une tendresse pure, voire candide. Lorsqu'Harry avait vu Draco au sol, saignant, sanglotant, il avait su. Que malgré tout le mal qu'ils pouvaient se faire mutuellement, ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre leur seule et unique attache. Un point d'ancrage, de repère. Comme si l'animosité qui électrisait leurs échanges constituait la seule valeur sûre qu'ils connaissaient.

Derrière chaque regard chargé de mépris, derrière chaque coup porté, derrière chaque insulte lancée subsistait ce sentiment étrange qu'ils étaient parvenus à créer, et sur lequel ils ne parvenaient, ni l'un, ni l'autre, à mettre de mots … Car même après ce moment si particulier, la haine qu'ils se vouaient depuis toujours avait continué de vivre entre eux, comme un besoin de combler le vide qu'ils ressentaient chacun de leur côté, comme un besoin violent d'exprimer les sentiments les plus profonds qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, sans pour autant les admettre ni réellement les montrer.

Harry fourra le parchemin dans sa poche et frotta énergiquement son visage avec ses mains. Il ne savait que trop bien combien de temps il avait pu passer à se mentir à lui-même pendant les mois qui avaient suivi l'épisode des toilettes. Cependant, au bout d'un certain temps, il avait bien été obligé d'admettre que Draco lui inspirait non plus seulement de la haine, mais également un mélange de fascination et d'affection. Cette envie puissante qu'il ressentait de le protéger, de l'apaiser, de lui rendre l'innocence qu'on lui avait volée, pillée, brisée. Si le blond avait pu déceler cela dans la profondeur de ses iris émeraude, cela aurait probablement mené à une lutte physique – une de plus parmi tant d'autres – seulement parce que le Serpentard était bien trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un certainement pas d'Harry, qui plus est.

Pourtant, le brun sentait derrière toute cette violence la passion désespérée qui animait Draco. Il sentait cette électricité lorsque leurs corps se frôlaient, lorsque leurs souffles erratiques se mêlaient. Il sentait cette attirance, ce désir indéniable qui existait entre eux. Et qui les définissait, bien plus que tout. Cette étincelle qui était la raison de la persévérance d'Harry mais aussi de leurs nombreux corps à corps. Cette chose violente et fragile que le Gryffondor ne voulait surtout pas perdre.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry s'était levé de sa chaise. La lune illuminait toujours doucement la pièce, ses petits éclats argentés se reflétant dans les pupilles du brun ainsi que sur sa peau claire. Désemparé, il laissa une fois de plus un soupir filer entre ses lèvres. Il ne savait que faire pour gagner la confiance du Serpentard, pour réussir à le garder auprès de lui. Pour mériter d'exister à ses côtés et obtenir le droit de le regarder briller. Avec une douceur et une lenteur extrêmes, il sentit une perle liquide glisser le long de sa joue droite.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry en avait totalement oublié les bruits de pas qu'il avait entendu quelques instants plus tôt. Mais soudain, ils se faisaient entendre une fois de plus, légers et vaporeux. Une prise se referma brusquement sur ses hanches et il sentit des ongles se planter dans sa peau. Un souffle répandait sa chaleur contre son oreille, jusque dans sa nuque, et un frisson parcourut le dos du brun. Un murmure étouffé lui parvint.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne parviens pas à me passer de toi … Pourquoi … Pourquoi …

Dans ce silence pesant, ce fut comme si les mots avaient été hurlés du moins, ce le fut pour le Gryffondor, dont les tremblements avaient doublé d'intensité. De ces chuchotements transpirait une violence difficilement contenue. Harry pouvait la sentir à l'intérieur même de son corps elle se répandait en lui d'une manière similaire à celle de l'adrénaline. Cette odeur. Cette voix. Ce toucher. Cette sensation qu'une seule personne au monde pouvait provoquer en lui.

- Draco …

Ce prénom avait pris la liberté de s'échapper de sa bouche, produisant à peine un son. Le Serpentard répliqua à sa manière, griffant la peau du brun qui frémissait sous ses doigts. Les lèvres du blond se posèrent doucement sur son cou avant de s'entrouvrir pour le mordre brutalement. Harry laissa un gémissement de douleur franchir la barrière de sa bouche et renversa la tête en arrière, se collant au torse de Draco. Ce dernier caressa doucement les hanches du Gryffondor à l'aide de ses pouces, le brun sursautant presque face à cet accès de tendresse. Cependant, ce fut de courte durée, car le Serpentard profita de ce moment de laisser-aller de la part d'Harry pour lui faire faire volte-face et le plaquer violemment contre la table. Le dos meurtri, le brun grimaça au contact du bois.

- Tu me rends dingue. Complètement dingue. Partout où je vais, quoi que je fasse, je ne vois que toi, je ne ressens que toi, souffla Draco.

Il se pencha vers le cou d'Harry pour mieux respirer son odeur, tout en lacérant sa peau de ses ongles. Lorsqu'il put redresser la tête, le brun constata que le Serpentard sanglotait contre son torse. Des pleurs silencieux. Les plus douloureux, sans doute. Le Gryffondor leva la main afin qu'elle aille caresser la joue du blond, effaçant les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux il le sentit resserrer son étreinte avec force, presqu'avec désespoir.

- Déteste-moi, hais-moi, mais je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne jamais, murmura le prince des Serpentards.

Scellant cette promesse, les lèvres d'Harry joignirent celles de Draco car c'était bien plus qu'une chance qu'ils s'offraient mutuellement. C'était un avenir, où ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait à demeurer seul.


End file.
